Marc Fajardo
Marc Fajardo is an American actor. He played the role of a valet in the last episode of Desperate Housewives. Biography Career Marc Fajardo was born and raised in Los Angeles, CA. He graduated from Glendale High School and continued his education at the University of California, Santa Cruz where he double majored in Film and Community Studies. During his time at UC Santa Cruz, he choreographed and danced with, Haluan hip hop dance team. His aspirations in becoming a film director veered as his curiosity into acting dominated upon returning home to L.A., which led him to study at the Ivana Chubbuck Studio, Brian Reise, the Groundlings, and now at the Berg Studio. Marc Fajardo has always been a performer and was able to make people laugh or be amazed. A big part of his inspiration was from his family. At a young age he was always the center of attention. His aunts and uncles would bribe him one dollar to sing the "Unchained Melody" which is the famous theme song of the film 'Ghost', and "If I were a Rich Man", from the play "Fiddler on the Roof" where he saw his sister perform. Another big part of his inspiration was his skill in dancing. As a hip hop/b-boy performer, he felt that he could amaze people with his flexibility and movements. It was an empowering feeling for him to grab the attention of people by using only body language to move to the music. He has competed in the bay area with his hip hop dance team, Haluan of UC Santa Cruz and have placed first at the Battlefest Competition. He was a coordinator/performer for Haluan, and found himself growing as a visionary artist. He wanted to evolve even more and not just stick to dancing. Having studied film and being behind the camera for so long throughout his college years, he thought it was about time to be in the forefront. He had the itch to be in the spotlight but in a different, fresh way. His curiosity in acting grew after having been a part of the multi-cultural theater group, Rainbow Theater during his last year at UC Santa Cruz. He has written, directed, edited, and shot his first featured short film entitled 'Shel', that was under consideration at five different film festivals. He has written and directed other projects ranging from music videos, social documentaries, and commercial specs. His past projects were accepted at the International Asian American Film Festival, Bindlestiff Film Festival, Williamsburg Film Festival, and the public access channel in Manhattan, Youth Channel Department. His new comedic web series, 'The Quarter Lifers', have received major attention from fans across the globe. In having many skills under his belt with dancing, directing, and acting, he now aspires to combine all three arts in his film projects. Filmography *''Hollywood Douche Bags (2008) *''Glorious Caravan (2009) *''Shel'' (2009) *''Eminent Domain'' (2009) *''One Week Notice'' (2010) *''The Manner Monkey (2010) *''How Do You Spell Love? ''(2010) *''You, Me & The Circus (2011) *''Desperate Housewives (2012) *''Pretty Dudes (2016-) Category:Episodic Cast Category:Actors